It Was Then They Realised
by A Quill For Fiction
Summary: They never knew it was love until Seventh Year...It Was Then They Realised
1. Prologue

**It was then they realised…**

_Inspired by Josh Groban's _In Her Eyes _Most amazing a song and fits Neville and Hannah so well I think! Also Inspired by the amazing story _Hannah's Hero _written by **jk-salmeier**. (GO READ IT!)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story…nor do I own their relationships and personalities, or the magical fabulous world they live in! They belong to the amazing JK Rowling who has given us fanfiction authors something to do with our time! If I did own these characters I would not be a struggling student…which I am!_

_No copyright infringement intended. This story is written purely for fun. I promise!_

* * *

**Prologue**

Watching the love of my life being tortured until he seemed to break was the worst part of my seventh year, my life in fact.

It was worse than when I found out Justin Finch-Fletchley was on the run from the Snatchers. Worse than when I found out Muggle Studies was compulsory and who was teaching it. It was actually worse than when Professor Sprout pulled me from Herbology to tell me my mum had been killed.

I was just a humble Hufflepuff who had been blessed that a modest but strong Gryffindor had chosen me as his girlfriend but seeing Neville Longbottom, that strong Gryffindor reduced to what the Carrows thought was broken made me weep every night.

But I knew better, I knew that that boy, no…that man was not broken, every spell they threw at him, he threw ten times the force back at them, he kept fighting and it made me love him all the more. I didn't realise how much I loved that man until he asked a question.

It all began with one, just one question…

* * *

**Please Review! This is my first Fan Fiction!**


	2. Muggle Studies

**It was then they realised**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story…nor do I own their relationships and personalities, or the magical fabulous world they live in! They belong to the amazing JK Rowling who has given us fanfiction authors something to do with our time! If I did own these characters I would not be a struggling student…which I am!_

_No copyright infringement intended. This story is written purely for fun. I promise!_

* * *

**Muggle Studies**

"Mudbloods," began Alecto Carrow, "are disgusting creatures who have no right to be in the same vicinity as us. Magic is Might"

Hannah Abbott sat in the Muggle Studies class with the other seventh years, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. She looked disgustedly at the Slytherins who just lapped up all that Alecto was saying while the Ravenclaws seemed indifferent, paying no attention to her. She looked at her fellow Hufflepuff and friend Ernie Macmillan who glared at Alecto, absolutely livid.

Hannah thought she saw Ernie murmur Justin's name and she felt a pang of pain for her friend who hadn't returned to Hogwarts. Hannah hoped that he was as far away as possible. Her focus returned to the Muggle Studies class that had now been made compulsory for all students of Hogwarts. She had heard this lecture over and over again as Alecto never seemed to teach anything but the apparent insolence of Muggles and each one of her classes started with "Mudbloods are disgusting…" Hannah wondered if Alecto knew anything other than the speech she seemed to have memorised.

Hannah looked to the Gryffindors who's numbers had been badly depleted and saw them giving Alecto such glowering looks that if looks could kill, she would have been dead long before the lesson began. The Gryffindors were suffering the most in the Carrow's reign of terror. The scars and wounds were terrible and such a ghastly sight to see. If only they, the Hufflepuffs, could get some more Essence of Dittany then maybe they could help more. It was only then, looking at the scars of the Gryffidors, that Hannah noticed the most awful of all scars; the Gryffindor who had endured the most up till now; the Gryffindor who she had admired since being paired with him in Herbology in First Year; the Gryffindor who was the Light in the Dark; Neville Longbottom moved to stand up.

She murmured quietly "No Neville…don't! Not again!"

"I have a question" Neville said loudly. Alecto came to an abrupt holt in her 'lecture' on Muggles.

"Don't do it Neville!" Hannah whispered, praying that Neville would back down.

"What? What now insolent boy? Can you not interrupt at least one of my classes?" she asked rudely. Hannah closed her eyes not wanting to know what Neville was about to ask but knowing all too well that she could not close her ears.

"No, But just a simple question this time," Neville said fearlessly, "How much Muggle blood have you and your brother got"

"Oh s**t" Seamus swore.

You Could Have Heard A Pin Drop.

"You impertinent boy!" screeched Alecto, her wand whipping out of her robe. Hannah watched horrified as Neville braced himself for the Crutiatus Curse, but it never came…instead blood trickled down Neville's cheek as Alecto's wand slashed through the air cutting Neville's face. Neville didn't make a sound, but stared at her defiantly, daring her to make another move. His hand in his pocket. Alecto lowered her wand, her beady eyes glaring at Neville who defiantly stared back.

"Detention Longbottom, You too Finnigan" Alecto hissed.

"What the hell did I do?" Seamus went to stand up but Neville forced him back down, glaring at Alecto.

"Swearing in my class" Alecto hissed. Seamus looked like he wanted to hit her. Neville rolled his eyes and sat back down, furiously scribbling something on a scrap piece of parchment to Seamus. Hannah noticed that Neville did not wipe the blood from his face. Alecto returned to her "lecture" so Hannah decided to doodle on her parchment. She was so wrapped up in her own little world that she didn't notice when Alecto was standing over her, staring at the parchment.

"Well, well well" Alecto sneered, "What have we here?" Hannah held her breath, praying Alecto didn't turn the parchment over to see the doodles on the back. The front she wasn't concerned too much about; it was her mother's name scribbled in ornate lettering. But absentmindedly on the back was scribbled another name, a name she didn't want Alecto Carrow to see.

"Seems you have something better to do with your time than listen to my class! Detention Abbott" Hannah groaned, but thanked Merlin that that hag didn't touch the parchment. The rest of the lesson seemed to drag by without a further disturbance.

* * *

**Please Review! I'm enjoying writing it and feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Herbology

**It was then they realised**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story…nor do I own their relationships and personalities, or the magical fabulous world they live in! They belong to the amazing JK Rowling who has given us fanfiction authors something to do with our time! If I did own these characters I would not be a struggling student…which I am!_

_No copyright infringement intended. This story is written purely for fun. I promise!_

* * *

It was then they Realised

Herbology

Hannah left the classroom and saw Neville up ahead, holding a raggedy cloth to his cheek. Hannah ran to catch up with him and Hannah being Hannah crashed straight into the back of him.

They both tumbled forward and Hannah ended up lying on top of Neville, blushing the brightest shade of crimson you ever did see.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "Neville, I'm so sorry!" She tried to get off him but slipped and as he rolled on to his back to get up, she fell back on top of him. She blushed scarlet but he smiled broadly, making her blush even more. As they both made their way to get up, Neville held on to her waist.

'_**When did he get so brave?!'**_ she thought, _**'More to the point, when did he get so hot?!'**_

His puppy fat had gone and his eyes were so alight. His blond hair was scruffy but looked very cool and his jaw bone was muscular giving him a very mature look. He was rugged and handsome and Hannah felt her knees go weak as his hands stayed on her waist. He smiled and it was such an amazing smile that Hannah didn't think her words would come out in a complete sentence.

"I'm so…sor" Neville held his hand up to halt her.

"You mentioned that," his voice had gotten deeper over the summer, and it made him much sexier. Hannah couldn't seem to engage her brain to her mouth so was thankful when Neville continued to speak.

"Seems we both have detention tonight, would you like to go together?" He spoke so boldly that Hannah was curious whether he had been put under the Imperious Curse. Hannah, not trusting her mouth nodded and smiled. Neville beamed.

"Shall we go to Herbology?" Hannah nodded again, hoping that her mouth and brain would reconnect soon. They continued through the corridors towards the front door and out into the grounds towards the greenhouses. Hannah couldn't think of much to say but when they reached the greenhouses Hannah noticed that Neville's cheek was still bleeding.

"Neville," she said, thankful that her mouth and brain were finally on speaking terms again. Neville turned to her and she felt her mouth go dry again.

"Why do you keep getting yourself in trouble? Why must you let that hag inflict pain on you?" Hannah glanced at where Alecto had slashed Neville's face and winced. The wince did not go unnoticed by Neville.

"Better me than younger students" Neville said simply. Hannah hadn't been expecting that.

"Better you than younger students?!" Hannah echoed in disbelief. Neville stopped dead in his tracks causing Hannah to bump into him again. Not that she minded, he smelt intoxicating.

"Why do you care so much Hannah?" Neville asked.

'_**Damn it Longbottom, Don't you realise the effect on me when you say my name'**_

Hannah thought before trying to process what Neville had asked her before realising that the answer to the question would land her in trouble.

"Well…I…err…."

'_**Oh well done Hannah, now he'll think you're an idiot!'**_

"Well Hannah?" Neville asked again.

'_**Oh sod it…just tell him!' said her bravery.**_

'_**Yeah…that's a smart idea' said her common sense sarcastically.**_

'_**Well it would make sense!' said bravery angrily.**_

'_**C'mon Bravery! Fight me, right here, right now! We'll see who will make sense!' retorted common sense.**_

'_**Will you two shut up!' Hannah thought.**_

"Well…I don't like seeing you hurt Neville" Hannah responded, trying to be nonchalant but failing miserably when her cheeks decided that they wanted blood and lots of it!

"Ah, I see" Neville replied and with that they continued to the Greenhouses in silence with the exception of Hannah's internal dialogue between her common sense and her bravery with her conscious and excitement chipping in every now and again.

They reached the greenhouse and Neville pulled the door open for Hannah, letting her go in first. As she did, he put his hand on the small of her back and she felt the electric in his touch. Her cheeks flamed and her ears grew hot. His hand didn't move until they got to their station. Professor Sprout took one look at Neville and Hannah and grinned cheekily until she noticed the cut on Neville's face and her cheeky grin turned to dismay.

"Right class" Professor Sprout turned to her class and tried not to think about her students suffering, "Today we shall be trimming the Venomous Tentacular!" Her class groaned and began to fish out their dragon hide gloves from their satchels.

"Pair off in your usual pairs please!" Professor Sprout began to put her own dragon hide gloves on which appeared to have been decorated around the top with bright pink feathers.

Hannah paired up with Neville like normal but this time it didn't feel very normal.

'_**He touched the small of your back!' cried excitement.**_

'_**Yes, well done' replied common sense.**_

'_**Well, surely you should tell him you like him?' enquired bravery.**_

'_**Agreed!' chirped excitement dancing around in circles.**_

'_**Why do I always lose?' said common sense exasperatedly.**_

"So Neville," Hannah began but that was as far as she'd got when a wild branch of the venomous tentacular grabbed her round the waist and lifted her off her feet.

"EEP!" she squeaked, trying to fight off the large branch that seemed in no mood for a hair cut today.

"HELP!" she cried, trying to cut the branch but she kept missing until a spell shot from behind her clipping the branch. The plant let go and she fell in the air. Neville stood underneath her shadow, his wand lay to the side of him and he opened his arms. Hannah landed in his arms and felt her face go magenta. Neville however, did not let go. He looked at her, his eyes becoming increasingly soft and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well caught Neville and an impressive spell too!" chirped Professor Sprout, "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"_**Go for it Girl!" said bravery, sitting on common sense's head.**_

Hannah, not knowing how her bravery defeated her common sense, placed her hand on Neville's face and pulled him into a sweet yet passionate kiss. A cheer erupted from the greenhouse as the two kissed. Hannah noted that Neville was in fact kissing her back. It was electric.

"_**YOU'RE KISSING NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" cried excitement, practically dancing on the ceiling.**_

"_**Good Girl!" said bravery, still pinning down common sense. **_

Hannah was ignoring everything going on in her head and simply melted into his kiss. His lips were soft and moist but not too moist to be wet. He had just enough pressure and she could have sworn that she felt his tongue flick over her lips.

Professor Sprout was clapping but then everything abruptly halted to awkward silence. Neville and Hannah broke apart to see Amycus Carrow standing in the door way of the greenhouse.

"Oh Crap" said Neville.

* * *

**Hello All! Sorry it's been so long, I've had exams, work placements, holidays and weddings so not much writing has happened but here is the next chapter! **

**Thank you for the reviews too! Very helpful! **


	4. After Herbology

**It was then they realised**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story…nor do I own their relationships and personalities, or the magical fabulous world they live in! They belong to the amazing JK Rowling who has given us fanfiction authors something to do with our time! If I did own these characters I would not be a struggling student sat in the library procrastinating…which I am!_

_No copyright infringement intended. This story is written purely for fun. I promise_

* * *

It was then they Realised

After Herbology

Neville, still holding Hannah, gave Amycus death stares while Amycus' lip curled.

"I thought this was a herbology greenhouse, not a dating ground," he sneered cruelly. Professor Sprout puffed up indignantly.

"Detention, both of you!" Amycus spat. Neville swelled.

"I think you'll find _professor _that we already have detention tonight" Neville spat back.

"Tomorrow you will see me personally Longbottom" Amycus said spitefully. Neville glared at him.

"Professor, don't!" Hannah gasped, shocking everyone.

"You wish to join him Abbott?!" Amycus sneered. Hannah remained silent but Neville came to her rescue.

"Leave her alone! Don't you ever lay a finger on her!" Neville scowled, he hand around Hannah's waist tightened and his hand under her legs brought her body closer to his. Despite the precarious situation they were in, Hannah's cheek still flamed at Neville's gesture and rescue.

"The rest of the week you both will report to me!" Amycus spat. Hannah closed her eyes in Neville's arms, knowing her actions had caused this. Neville growled, his grip bringing Hannah even closer to his chest.

"Professor Sprout, this will not go unreported to Headmaster Snape, I was sent to retrieve you, he wishes to speak with you and the other heads of houses" and with that he slimed out of the greenhouse. Professor Sprout gave Neville and Hannah a look of dismay yet approval flickered somewhat in her eyes. She nodded to Neville who knew he was to supervise the class in the task at hand. She left the Greenhouse, hurrying over to the Castle.

Neville was still holding Hannah and didn't seem in any hurry to put her down.

**_"Well this is a fine mess you've got us into!" said common sense standing up, brushing off. _**

**_"You're blaming this on me?!" snapped bravery_**

**_"Well it wasn't the giddy git in the corner who said 'Go for it girl' now was it?!" common sense retorted, pointing over to excitement who had now calmed down completely._**

"Oh Neville!" Hannah tried not to sob, "I'm so sorry!"

Neville put Hannah on her feet and turned to her. Seamus told everyone to go back to the 'bloody vicious plant' and to 'leave the love birds alone'. Neville went to swear at Seamus but Hannah brought his attention back to her.

"I'm so sorry Neville!" she said again. Neville looked curious.

"Sorry for what?"

"This! This mess! If I hadn't of kissed you…"

"Then I wouldn't have known you lov…like me too!" Neville finished, but not without stumbling over one particular word.

"Too?" Hannah asked, hoping for a particular answer.

"Well…ye…yeah" Neville stuttered, reverting back around 4 years when talking to women was difficult. Hannah smiled, blushing.

"Well, I've l…l…" Neville blushed. Hannah hoped he would continue but he was cut short.

"Oi LONGBOTTOM!" called Seamus, who was now dangling upside down from a branch of the Venomous Tentacular.

"Hannah, maybe we should talk after class?" Neville said, running to help the angry little Irish man down.

"Neville…" Seamus said, once untangled from the angry plant, "What are you doing?"

"Erm…helping you down?" Neville replied, looking quite confused.

"A girl just kissed you and you haven't asked her out…what is wrong with you?" Seamus clipped Neville round the head.

"OW!" Neville rubbed the back of his head.

"You're a moron Longbottom" Seamus said, rolling up his sleeves ready to deal with the vicious plant again.

"Well…I…" Neville stammered.

"Come on Neville, You've liked her for years, and now she's kissed you! What's the matter with you?"

Neville frowned and Seamus shrugged, walking back with his wand at the ready to tackle the plant. Neville stood in thought for a while till the class was over. Hannah came up to Neville, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, Neville smiled, nodding. He opened the greenhouse for her, making her blush.

"Do…do you want to go for a…a walk?" Neville asked, "We have a free hour" Hannah beamed and made her way towards the lake. She sat down on the grass and jumped up as quick as she sat down.

"What's wrong?!" Neville said quickly, thinking something was terribly wrong.

"Oh," she blushed, "The grass is just wet" she said embarrassed. Neville tilted his head and saw that her robes were wet. He smiled and with a quick swish of his wand, her robes were dry.

**"WHERE did he learn such wand control?"**

**"Would you like to rephrase that?" asked common sense.**

**"Shut up".**

Neville put his cloak down on the grass and sat down, motioning to Hannah to sit down too. She sat down, much more nervously than she wanted to show.

**"Why are you nervous?" asked bravery, "You've just kissed him!"**

**"Well, we've all admitted he's hot!" replied common sense, "It's generally the feeling we get around a hot man"**

**"So? He's just a man, I'm sure we can win his heart?!" chirped excitement.**

**"WHAT?!" Doubt joined in the conversation "Are you insane? He's probably never looked at us twice!"**

**"Clearly you were asleep when he said he's liked us too!" said bravery, slightly put out.**

**"Speaking of which, shouldn't we be talking to him now?" said common sense nonchalantly. **

**"Oh crap" said bravery and excitement. **

"So," Hannah said, looking anywhere but at Neville. Neville too seemed nervous but he stared out at the lake. The Giant Squid was playing with its food again.

"Shame it's not the Carrows" said Neville outloud.

"Pardon?" asked Hannah.

"Oh," Neville blushed.

**"So cute when he does that!" thought Hannah.**

**"Come on!" said Bravery, "Do it!"**

**"I am going to kill you" threatened common sense. **

**"I err.." said Doubt. **

**"Bring it on you pest!" mocked Bravery. Common sense and Bravery started wrestling again.**

**"Will you both just KNOCK IT OFF!"**

Neville brought her attention back to him.

"I was just watching the Giant Squid play with its food and I thought it's a shame that it's not the Carrows that it's about to munch on" Neville said, blushing magenta.

Hannah let out a laugh and Neville smiled. Hannah felt more at ease with him now, the tension had been broken and she was now sitting with her friend of at least 5 years.

"So are you going to tell me what you meant in the Greenhouse? An angry little Irish Man cut us off" Hannah giggled and Neville chuckled.

"Guess I couldn't avoid that forever" Neville guffawed, though he once he saw Hannah blush, he couldn't help but grin.

"Well, I never knew that you liked me" Neville said, Hannah hit his arm and he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"That's not what I meant!" she said. Neville wrinkled his nose while smiling.

"Ok, ok" he said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. Hannah looked at him with her deep brown eyes and implored him to tell her the truth.

"The truth is Hannah, I've kinda…well…I've kinda…liked you for a while" he said nervously.

"Really?" she encouraged.

"Really, from fourth year, maybe third year" he admitted. Hannah was in a state of shock. She stared out at the lake, the giant squid had disappeared into the depths.

"Why then? And Why did you never tell me before hand?" she demanded, Neville looked taken aback so Hannah softened her expression.

"Well I started thinking that I might like you in third year when we started being paired up properly in Herbology but then the Yule Ball happened in fourth year and that's when I really knew that I liked you" Neville admitted.

"Well…wow" was all she could say.

* * *

**Hello All! Sorry it's been a while, been rather busy with life! But here is the next chapter! **

**This, (I hope!) is coming along nicely.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! **


End file.
